Determination
by Churarara
Summary: Sometimes, too much DETERMINATION is a bad thing. Will Frisk ever return to normal? (Set after "Soulless Pacifist" ending. Spoiler heavy.)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I don't own UNDERTALE. Also, this story has a LOT of spoilers. You have been warned.  
Also, I'm not good in story telling so please bear with me? For the failures in.. everything?  
Oh, and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **[SAVE 1 LOADED]**

You blinked, awaiting the monsters as they all warily crossed the barrier that had been keeping them underground for so long. Some of them felt a strong sense of deja vu, while some were still afraid of you for an unknown reason. Your choices always had its set of consequences. You knew that from the start.

You looked at your friends. Toriel was ushering the other monsters to keep calm while heading outside; as not all of them were scarred by the war many years ago. Asgore was also helping out, although he was earning some rare rotten looks from Toriel for starting all of this in the first place. Alphys and Undyne, well, they were spreading the word, one way or another. Papyrus, you chuckled, he was always the first one to walk out of the barrier after you.

Sans...

The short skeleton was keeping his bony hands in his pockets, the hood up his skull, eyeing you with a friendly, yet tainted, smile. "Good job, kiddo." He says, patting you gently on the head. You flinch at his touch, making him pause, and smile again. You notice that his eye sockets are darkening. "Is there a problem? I'm not _humerus_ enough?" He joked, noting the weak chuckle and then back to the hidden agenda in your eyes.

He hummed, giving you a simple thumbs up before also heading off to the surface. You felt your knees go weak for a moment as he leaned close to you before leaving, and whispered in a familiar dark tone.

"I hope you don't RESET this time."

You nearly stopped breathing for a second; he knew. You knew he would, but you hoped he'd forget all about it. But he didn't.

* * *

You recall the first time you fell into the ruins. You recall how you met Toriel and tried to help everyone. That was the first time you met Sans and company.

" _Human." A new voice crept silently behind you, sending out an eerie aura as it spoke. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"_

You smile and roll your eyes as you remember the whoopie cushion sound that happened after that. You were scared, and then you just can't help but laugh at his antics. You met Papyrus, who had manage to successfully put you in the friendzone even after liking his spaghetti. You didn't even like him that way, you retort in your mind. Ah.. memories.

You remember the first time that you saw Asriel. The first time you tried to save him. The first time that you failed him. You remember his hopelessness. You remember the breaking of the barrier, and the regret of not saving Asriel, as well as missed opportunities that you couldn't help it. You remember seeing Flowey one last time, giving you the chance to fully RESET. You remember seeing everyone so happy, except for him. You remember Sans looking at you with a sad smile.

You ignored it.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

It was your first true reset. The second time you ran through the world, nobody remembers you. Not even Flowey. And you know that Flowey remembers all. You were safe; you could explore and help everyone now. You knew what was going to happen, and you wanted to help them all.

You got to work, completing quests perfectly and even getting that Temmie armor you always wanted. It did warrant some newfound sass from said Temmie, but you were greatly rewarded anyway. You remembered that sass when you refused to sell your items for the second time after paying her college fees.

" _Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Haha. Very funny._ _ **I'm**_ _the one with a degree."_

You remember seeing him at the sentry post in Waterfall, motioning for you to come with him to Grillby's. You remember him being so serious; he was so unlike the time you had first met him.

" _I was supposed to say something but I... ah." He muttered, his eye sockets getting darker. You shivered, not used to the skeleton's intense glare. "There's this thing called deja vu. You know it, right?"_

 _You nod, still munching on a piece of fry. You had been creeped out by the flower that he was talking about. It reminded you too much of... You shake it off; that's not going to happen if you have any say on the matter. You were determined to save him._

" _I'm guessing that's a word used to play off kid's time shenanigans, huh?" He noted, eyeing your movements as he stood away from you, semi aware of what you do. You kept silent, asking yourself just how did he know when it's a complete reset? You looked around; Grillby's flames weren't moving. Nor were the other monsters in the bar. "You don't have to say anything." He remarked, now jumping out of his seat and walking towards the door. "Hey Grillby, put it on my tab!"_

 _That was the last thing he said before going out._

You had always known that he was aware of what was going on. You weren't sure just _how much_ he knows, but that conversation just left you with guilt all over. But you kept going. Sans would forgive you, you thought. _He would..._ You kept chanting as you did all the right things, eventually reaching _him_ again.

...

You couldn't save him.

 _What have you done wrong?_ You nearly cried; Asriel was left there. Just because of not having a soul. Just because he might turn into Flowey again. You felt hopeless. Like there really was no choice but to leave him there.

You were given the choice again.

You didn't see the skeleton that was already expecting this.

You took it.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

It took you many times, with every character not knowing that they had their freedom. You tried different things now, hoping that something will happen that would make you be able to save him.

Run 1: Didn't work.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

Run 2: Didn't work.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

Run 3: Still didn't work.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

But you were filled with DETERMINATION. You couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. A friend was waiting for you to save him, and you will not fail him.

 _ **[TRUE RESET? YES]**_

* * *

You didn't bother counting anymore. You kept resetting; You had to. You kept meeting the same set of characters over and over again. They all felt like they knew you; of course they would. You accepted this fate. As long as you couldn't save him... You shook your head; there must be something you haven't done yet.

...

Of course! If you couldn't save him...

 _ **[RESET? YES]**_

* * *

 _"Heya." He said, eyeing you cautiously. It was your first time trying this. It will work in saving him now. He was even happy when he saw you killing her in the ruins. You gripped your knife tightly. "You've been busy huh?"_

 _You didn't respond._

 _He materialized two Gaster-blasters, making them aim directly at you, glowing cyan as a warning. "So I got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"_

 _Again, you didn't respond. You took a step forward, making the knife in your hand sparkle brightly, the tip of it having fresh blood from the last monster you faced. You saw his eyes go dark._

 _"Heheheh... all right. Well here's a better question: Do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you take another step forward..." His eye glowed an eerie cyan; one that startled you, chilling you to the bone. you could feel a familiar blue magic enveloping you, as his arm slowly raised upward. You felt gravity being defied._

 _"You are REALLY not going to like what happens next."_

 _You smiled, taking another step. This was going to be a great fight._

 _After this... you can finally save him._

* * *

 _"...You can't understand how this feels. Knowing that one day, without warning... It's all going to be reset." He said as you narrowly avoided another platformer-like bone attack. "Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't appeal anymore, either." You swung your knife at him expertly, but he dodged it with lightning fast reflexes. You clench your fist, immediately running towards the left to avoid the massive array of bones he was throwing at you. "'Cause even if we do... We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?"_

 _He materializes more Gaster-blasters, all hovering above you in a circle as they all fired one by one in a consecutive form, with you running for your dear life still not giving up. Still filled with DETERMINATION. He chuckles darkly, again avoiding your single attack with ease. "To be blunt... It makes it kind of hard to give it my all. Or is that just an excuse for being lazy...?"_

 _"Hell if I know." He comments, again making you defy gravity, smashing you endlessly against the walls, your soul getting battered slowly. "All I know is... Seeing what comes next..."_

 _"I can't afford not to care anymore."_

 _You huffed, aiming for another swing, nearly cursing as the skeleton dodged it once more. He sighed, making the Gaster-blasters disappear, and the bones appear just floating behind his back. "Listen. I know you didn't answer me before, but... Somewhere in there I can feel it. There'a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing."_

 _He smiled, and you could tell the old memories are resurfacing. "Someone who, in another time, might have been a friend?" He looked at you. "C'mon buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... Let's forget all this, OK? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."_

 _You nearly dropped your weapon, feeling all the guilt that you have done. You felt yourself kneeling subconsciously, your eyes nearly brimming with tears. It was going to be over when..._

 _His face appeared. He was waiting for you._

 _Closing the guilt in your mind, you headed towards the skeleton, knife in hand as the real battle finally begins._

* * *

You remembered killing Sans. You remembered killing Flowey. If he was dead... He wouldn't be alone in the underground. You remembered seeing Chara, congratulating you on your first ever "GENOCIDE RUN" and possessing you... You destroyed the entire world, and traded it back, selling your soul in the process. You remember making another RESET, and not seeing him until the end, where you couldn't turn back anymore- you tried everything. You apologized to him twice, but his words killed you.

" _It's okay, Frisk. Someone needs to take care of these flowers." Asriel Dreemur sat down, awaiting the change to happen. "You didn't have to do it, you know. Now you're stuck with the consequences." You paused, feeling her take control of your body... but you fought back. He glanced at you with sad eyes, noticing the change. "Just keep them safe for me, okay?"_

And now you're here, Sans still looking at you expecting an answer and the barrier broken. You sighed, hugging him before you headed off to help Toriel with the other monsters.

"Yeah, I won't. I promise."

 _Let's see if you can keep that promise, Frisk..._


	2. Chapter 1

3 months later, and you're still fine.

Ever since monsters were finally out of the barrier and on the top of Mt. Ebott (they were still quite cautious), you were assigned to be an ambassador of sorts to establish peace between humans and monsters. The humans weren't as hostile as before, but they still were very cautious. There really are a lot of Floweys in the surface, you ponder.

Toriel has recently gotten permission to have a school of her own for both monsters and humans, and was getting popular slowly but surely, starting from interested monsters to curious kids. You were enrolled in it too; you were easily one of the best students. Not that there was favoritism or anything. Asgore lived across, being kept busy with helping the monsters and humans transition into an era of peace. It was shaky, but with DETERMINATION, he managed to do it. He has also been trying to make up to his wife (in various ways), but that's a story for another chapter.

Papyrus and Sans also moved to the surface, near Toriel's house where you also stayed in. They had made sure to make their house look exactly alike- snow and all. You vaguely recall San's snowy hotdog stand and let it pass. If that thing managed to withstand the hot temperatures in the core, it definitely will here. They got the cars that they wanted (although Sans had a motor scooter; you honestly loved riding it even though Sans was such a speed devil), and worked odd jobs to keep it together.

Alphys has been removed from the position of Royal Scientist (not that there were any Royal anything now), and is now a teacher at Toriel's school. Undyne was also a teacher, even if it wasn't that obvious. Known for her undying spirit and expertise in combat, she was hired by Toriel to become a Gym teacher. The kids love her, but when she gets too fired up they still run away so she wouldn't bench press then. Alphys and Undyne were now also a sweet couple, spending long walks on the beach together and going to Metatton's shows (Alphys has a VIP pass to every concert he has).

And now there's you. You were busy with school. Toriel hasn't been easy on you ever since you all left the barrier, saying that you missed a lot of the curriculum she had planned. You pout, but smile as you always got a slice Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie every day for being good. After school, you are allowed to hang out with everyone- you preferred to hang out with Sans, though. He always treated you to Grillby's for burgers and fries. That plus spending the entire afternoon with Papyrus watching the Metatton channel, it made you smile.

In fact, that's what you were doing right now.

"Yo kiddo, ya still with us?" Sans' voice finally got through your head, making you stop daydreaming for a while to give him a thumbs up and a smile. The three of you were in the couch (it was a sleepover!) with you in the middle, watching a movie that you couldn't remember the title of. Not that it mattered, anyway; you practically dozed off while watching. You and Sans both.

Only Papyrus was the only one that was the most interested in the actual plot of the story, his eyes still glued to the screen. "PLEASE SANS DO NOT MAKE A SOUND. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM WATCHING THE MOVIE THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY MADE FOR SOMEONE OF MY CALIBER."

You stifle a giggle. Papyrus always gets so into these movies where the protagonist was highly narcissistic. It reminded Papyrus of himself, and made his ego inflate even more than it usually should.

" _THESE HUMANS MUST LOVE THEMSELVES SO MUCH THAT THEY'RE JUST AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He said, feeling proud of himself. "WAIT...THEIR INSPIRATION_ _ **WAS**_ _THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"_

Needless to say, Papyrus was living the dream, as he'd like to call it.

"Yeah pap, sorry." Sans lazily drawled, taking the opportunity to squish himself into a better spot, settling to prop his pillow so that it would be like a stuffed toy. You giggled, always amused at their antics.

"UGH, SANS. YOU REALLY NEED TO FOCUS MORE ON THE MOVIE. YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT FROM WHERE YOU'RE POSITIONED RIGHT NOW."

"Maybe I'm just a pile of _lazy bones_ right now, eh?" Sans winked, and Papyrus, as always, groans in disgust. "You're smiling."

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!"

He snickered, settling to go back to sleep after the pun. "Wake me up when it's over, kiddo." You heard him mutter and you nod in response.

A few minutes had passed and you could feel yourself suddenly waking up, stretching lazily as you registered your surroundings. You were still in the living room, but now in a cozy sleeping cushion... thing... (you weren't sure what to call it since it looked so much like a beanbag yet was as huge as a bed) on the floor with Papyrus happily snoring away, dreaming of himself as usual. You look at the couch and you could see Sans with his own quiet rumbles sprawled away.

You sigh, standing up and heading to the kitchen to prepare yourself a glass of water. It was only last week when _she_ had been haunting your dreams, turning them into nightmares. It was always the same. Asriel all alone. Crying for help. Seeing you and reaching out. Then eventually turning into a flower without a soul.

Then she appears, smile and all, warning you that she will take over one day.

The worst part, it's true. You would wake up in a sweat, pinching your skin or even punching yourself as a means of making the voice inside content. Then you would sleep in peace... until the next night. It has been a habit for you to do that to calm the voice down; you didn't want her to be released and kill all your friends. Your arms were full of small violet bruises from pinching yourself too hard, but all were skillfully hidden within your sweater.

You smile, a tear falling from your eye as you pinched your skin again, trying not to wake anyone up. You gave yourself two good pinches and then drinking a glass of water, just in case they were curious about what you did during that time of night. You head back to the living room to find Sans staring at the ceiling with blank eye sockets, moving only when he felt your presence. You slowly find yourself walking towards the couch, sitting across from him.

"So why'd you wake up in the middle of the night, kid?" He started, "Anything you wanna tell me or what."

You shook your head; it wasn't his problem. It was yours. Like Asriel said... you have to live with the consequences. He still looked at you funny, like you had a pimple on your head or something. In fact, you awkwardly felt your face to find no pimple, and looked at Sans again. "What?" You asked, more of a distraction than anything.

"...Nah, nothing." He said, conceding for now as he went back to his comfortable position on the couch, leaving room for you still. "Go to sleep kid, Tori's gonna have a fit if she knew you were up this early."

You smile, "Nah, she's just going to give you the _cold shoulder_." Sans chuckled, then went silent as his breathing (skeletons breathe?) turned from irregular to stable in minutes.

You felt your eyes closing.

Yawning, you positioned yourself back in the big mushy beanbag and drifted back to dreamland.

It was going to be a nice day.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows and review! :)  
You might want to know that this would be more of a rant/personal reasons story than anything.  
I'm not trying to impress anyone, but I'm glad people still like it.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, Frisk._

 _ **...**_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _The one who helped you gain a lot of LOVE. Who gave to strength and power by the sheer force of your- our DETERMINATION. We killed them, do you recall? And we loved it. We loved hearing the screams, showing the dust to their loved ones... and torturing them over and over. Here's a fun memory; it's the one you loved the most. Remember Papyrus? That big oaf spared you immediately and what did you do?_

 _ **Shut up shut UP SHUT UP-**_

 _You killed him. Let's not take all the credit, though. WE killed him. Don't you miss the fun? The dust on your hands, the knife glistening perfectly with a skeleblood... Ruining timelines wherever we go?_

 _ **NONONONOno...**_

 _Well new flash, Frisky._

 _I'm still here._

* * *

You were moving around too much. You knew that because Sans and Papyrus were frantic in waking you up. You were screaming, but no voice came out. It was always how the nightmares nearly ended.

Only this time, she spoke to you directly. _It wasn't a memory._ You resumed your panic at that thought.

"Kiddo you need to take a deep breath." Sans said, holding you by the shoulders. He was the first one to wake up, you noticed, as Papyrus was still panicking by his spot in the big bed cushions. "Kiddo... Frisk!"

You paused in your hyperventilation at the mention of your name, and take short breaths to steady yourself. You felt Sans' grip loosening once he saw you're ok, and eventually letting go. You weakly gave a thumbs up sign and a small smile, saying you're okay. Sans didn't believe it, for his eye sockets were slowly turning dim. You expected that.

Papyrus, however, was glad, immediately running towards the kitchen.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN. SANS HELP HER CALM DOWN AND.." He saw a stray sock near the cough, "UGH! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" Then he was gone, leaving you two alone in the living room. You could have sworn that you heard Papyrus mutter 'scandalous' before he completely disappeared in the kitchen.

"Sans?" You whisper, not trusting your voice. He was still on top of you, in the cushy beanbag bed. He noticed this, and immediately went up and headed toward the couch, sitting down and patting the space next to him. You followed suit, taking the offered space and still not saying a word.

"Kid, I gave you your time yesterday." He started, his eye sockets still not having their cheerful glow. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" You stutter, "It's just a bad dream..."

He sighed, "It's obviously a bad dream, kid. But **what** made it happen?" The way he emphasized that word gave you chills. He was still staring at you weirdly, like trying to see some hidden secret... oh.

"It's really nothing," You reassured him, but he still wouldn't budge. You could feel your sins crawling up your back, and the edges of your vision turning red.

 _Stay like that, Frisk... Lower your defenses..._

"NO!" You yelled, startling Sans and making him literally jump out of the couch. "Ah.. No-nothing!" Thank goodness he landed on the beanbag bed. "I... I... I need to go and retouch!" You yelped before sprinting away to the restroom and locking it soon after.

* * *

Sans looked at the bathroom door, worry in his bones. It was the first time that Frisk had done that, although he didn't even make any skeleton puns yet.. nor show his anger. This isn't turning out to be the best morning that he had thought of. Rubbing the back of his skull, he cautiously headed towards the said door, knocking on it twice.

"Knock knock?"

He waited. He could hear a light yelp before responding.

"...Who's there?"

"The door."

He could faintly see his small audience tilt their head. He bit back a chuckle; laughs weren't until the punchline!

"The door who?"

He waited, and leant cooly at the door. He could feel his calmness coming back to him, one bone at a time.

" _The door_ is locked. That's why I knocked."

He could hear the audible sigh from the bathroom. He smiled, it wasn't the best he had for doors but then it made the kid better.

"Knock knock."

Frisk responded a bit earlier this time.

"Who's there?"

"Soar."

"Soar who?"

They were genuinely curious. His grin got a little wider.

" _Soar_ you gonna open the door or not?"

Another sigh, but then a light chuckle. Sans was feeling it now!

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Howl."

"Howl who?"

He paused... for dramatic effect. He added in a wink. He knew the kid wouldn't see it anyway but it contributed to the atmosphere.

" _Howl_ you know unless you open the door?"

 _ **Ba dum tss.**_

The door still didn't budge. He shrugged, his spirits- and he knew theirs- were a lot higher now. "Fine kid I'll be in the kitchen. You know, to _pasta_ time away." He backed off, his permanent grin relaxing as he heard the small laughter as he walked away.

* * *

You couldn't help but sigh, smile, and laugh at the same time at those puns. They were just so _punny_ you couldn't help yourself. In fact, it's making the redness at the edges blur away.

You guessed that Chara wasn't a _punny_ _chara_ cter.

You pinched yourself twice for good measure. It was two more than the usual times you pinch yourself in a day (you wasted those two last night remember?), and you couldn't help but worry about this. You have a feeling that it'll escalate sooner or later, and you dread the day it happens. You could feel Chara inside you laugh sinisterly, before you push her back down into a mental prison that you made out of imaginative bones.

You opened the door, and went into the kitchen to find...

Papyrus and Sans with spaghetti sauce on their bones, and a nice pot of.. lasagna? That was different. Papyrus was fuming- and _not_ fuming at the same time as he stared at the new type of pasta before him. Sans was looking like himself, as always. He looked at you, and then to the pasta and his brother.

"Pap here didn't buy the right noodles. It was an _impasta_." You roll your eyes, grinning as you took a clean cloth from the rack and wiped the mess on the table. Aside from the bones, the top of the table was also covered in tomato sauce and meat bits. "I turned it to lasagna instead."

You nod in understanding as you took a seat. The table was now clean, and the cloth (and their bones) was the only thing that was covered in sauce now. Sans went ahead and took some plates and forks using his powers. You could see his eye socket glowing a faint cyan. You smiled, accepting the offered plate and took a slice of the lasagna using a fork.

They still won't let you touch the knives.

It was fair.

"HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS QUITE SORRY FOR GIVING YOU AN IMPAST- SANS!" He yelled as he noticed the pun, making the shorter skeleton laugh lightly.

"You _liked_ it bro."

"I DID AND I HATE IT!" He coughed, turning back to you to continue his speech. "SIGH. ANYWAY. INSTEAD WE (SANS) MADE SOME LASAGNA. I HELPED WITH THE SAUCE, HOWEVER! SO THERE IS STILL A BIT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' TOUCH." He beamed, feeling proud of himself.

You took a chunk of your pasta, blowing it before taking a wary bite. You were used to Papyrus' "delicacies". This was made by the other skeleton. You weren't that choosy but better safe than sorry. You didn't want to die of food poisoning; you still don't want to die at all.

You could taste the familiar tomato... and now cheese, and a soft layer of pasta after pasta, layered with meat, cheese, peppers and the like. Sans was looking at you expectantly.

It was great! You smiled, taking another bite before giving the skeleton brothers a thumbs up. This was the best pasta you've ever had, and it's not even from the surface. You were impressed. Very impressed.

The three of you now dug in the meal, Papyrus enjoying himself more than he thought he should. He applauded Sans for the excellent work, deeming it close enough (but still not quite) to match his caliber, and just needs a little bit more of his 'secret sauce'. Sans nodded, taking bites of his own. You could see that he was also proud of his work. _Can Sans cook other dishes?_ You ponder.

After the Lasagna was finished, you and Papyrus were left to do the dishes. Sans managed to sneak out immediately after running, making his brother yell at him but played it off. He always avoided work; you were used to that. You were the one washing the dishes in the smaller sink (the main sink was too tall so Sans made a smaller one specially made for you- it was probably for this purpose) while the taller skeleton cleaned it up and placed it all in the cabinets.

"SO HUMAN. AFTER THIS YOU BETTER READY YOUR... WHAT DO HUMANS CALL IT? WATER EQUIPMENT? FLOATING TIRES?"

You briefly explain the concept of swimsuits and summer gear to the poor, confused skeleton. It the time was right (it currently is), today was the start of the summer season. You didn't have much summer gear apart from a summer themed outfit (because obviously sweaters are not the clothes to have a good time) and a bucket. Papyrus nodded, and continued.

"SWIMSUIT, THEN. UNDYNE HAS PLANNED A BEACH OUTING FOR ALL OF US. SO IT'S YOU, SANS, ALPHYS, UNDYNE, AND OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WE ALL NEED TO GO IN THIRTY MINUTES AND MEET THEM AT THE ENTRANCE. WE COULD RIDE IN MY CONVERTIBLE!" He smiled, grabbing his keys from a seemingly non existent pocket and dangling it as if it was his precious.

You smile; an outing with them seemed great! _Wait.._ You paused, remembering the little bruises in your arms. You need to find some long sleeves first. You immediately excused yourself to go to your room and search for some summer-related long sleeved shirts, at the very least.

There were thirty minutes before you all head out, and the hunt for the perfect clothing fills you with determination.

 **[SAVED]**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Guest - Yeah I imagined Pap as sorta like BlackStar too XD Although more polite and definitely smarter. ;3**

 **Things will turn random (and definitely working on those puns) in later chapters. They might escalate, they might not. The actual plot will be introduced next time, though. Sorry if it's... slow? I'm sometimes running out of words.**

 **}:D Here's a happy face smiley in compensation. Tilt your head to the left and it's goat mom!**


End file.
